


Au-delà et plus loin encore

by Melie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Communauté : obscur échange, Death, Dragon Age Quest: Here Lies the Abyss, Established Relationship, F/F, Français | French, Grief/Mourning, Post-Here Lies the Abyss, Relationship(s), Spoilers, The Fade
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: (SPOILERS Dragon Age Inquisition)Les conséquences d'Adamant résonnent jusqu'à Kirkwall, et Merrill se tourne à nouveau vers son Eluvian pour retrouver ce qui lui a été pris."Il était temps qu'elle se mette au travail. Hawke l'attendait, après tout."





	Au-delà et plus loin encore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [so_yuyu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=so_yuyu).



> **Prompt** de so_yuyu pour la session 2017 d'[obscur_echange](http://obscur-echange.livejournal.com/): Hawke s'est sacrifiée dans l'Immatériel. Ce qui n'est pas au goût de Merrill. Pour ramener Hawke, l'elfe est prête à user d'un Eluvian, ce même miroir qu'elle a conservé, et de sombres rituels. Autres pairings possibles, je te laisse piocher dans tes préférences, décider de la réussite, ou non, du projet de Merrill. Sera-t- elle aidée ou, au contraire, l'Inquisition l'en empêchera-t- elle ?

Pour la troisième fois de la journée, le poing de Merrill vint frapper la table. Un mouvement d'une force étonnante, étant donné son apparence frêle. Jusqu'à présent, la douleur ne s'était pas montrée suffisante pour atténuer celle qui ravageait son cœur.

Varric avait quitté Kirkwall le matin même. Il avait tenu à lui annoncer la nouvelle en personne, et était même resté la nuit. Si elle n'avait pas retenu ses larmes, alors, elle s'était montrée plus prudente quant à la rage qui l'habitait déjà. Mieux valait que son ami ne se doutât pas des intentions qui s'étaient formées dès qu'il avait entamé son récit. Peut-être les soupçonnait-il, mais plus elle se montrerait discrète, moins il aurait des chances de l'arrêter. Elle ne perdrait pas Hawke.

Merrill tourna la tête vers son Eluvian. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle était parvenu à le faire fonctionner, mais l'étrange miroir se montrait encore capricieux, et refusait parfois de lui ouvrir la porte. Ce qui expliquait son présent tourment.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, et s'approcha à nouveau de l'artefact. Elle tendit la main pour en caresser la surface rugueuse, parcourue de failles. Songea à sa dernière entrevue avec Marian, leur baiser bien trop bref avant que Marian ne parte pour Skyhold. Elles savaient toutes deux que l'aventure serait dangereuse – elles l'étaient toujours, quand cela concernait Hawke. Mais aucune n'aurait pu se douter que ce serait également la dernière de la Championne de Kirkwall.

Non. Pas la dernière. Merrill ne l'accepterait pas.

Elle aurait dû insister, balayer les doutes de son amante et l'accompagner malgré tout. Les elfes de Kirkwall auraient bien pu survivre quelques mois sans elle.

Au lieu de cela, elle avait hoché la tête et pressé son front contre celui de Marian.

Mais ce ne serait pas la dernière fois.

Merrill serra son poing meurtri, observa le sang qui en coulait.

Il était temps qu'elle se mette au travail.

Hawke l'attendait, après tout.  
  


* * *

  
Les jours passèrent. Merrill faisait attention à se nourrir, et prenait même du temps pour s'occuper des autres elfes. Il était important que son corps puisse survivre pour mieux travailler, et que ses compagnons ne s'inquiètent pas de ce qu'elle préparait. Ses nuits se faisaient courtes, plus courtes qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais été, pas même lors de ses premières recherches sur les Eluvians.

Enfin, la surface du mirroir s'anima, tout comme elle l'avait fait des mois auparavant. Merrill n'hésita pas une seule seconde.

Elle savait déjà que le miroir ne la mènerait qu'à un lieu sans nom, une simple intersection, mais cela n'entravait pas sa résolution. Ses recherches, tant d'années auparavant, lui avaient appris que certains Eluvian permettaient d'atteindre l'Immatériel. Si elle ignorait comment accomplir un tel exploit, il était possible que la réponse se trouverait dans l'endroit étrange qu'elle s'apprêtait à'explorer.

Pour le moment, c'était sa seule piste.

Les lieux n'étaient que silence. Rangée après rangée d'Eluvian s'étendaient sans fin, la plupart des miroirs inactifs. Traverser ceux qui ne l'étaient pas eût été hasardeux, et rien ne garantissait qu'un voyage retour lui fut possible, aussi Merrill avait-elle pris le temps de concocter un sort l'avertissant de la proximité de l'Immatériel.

L'elfe se mit immédiatement au travail, s'arrêtant devant chaque miroir, espérant que le sort fonctionnerait et que ses sens ne tarderaient pas à se mettre en alerte. Ce n'était qu'un plan parmi tant d'autres, mais s'il pouvait fonctionner...

Les minutes s'enchaînaient rapidement. Difficile d'évaluer le passage du temps dans cet endroit, d'autant plus que Merrill demeurait concentrée sur sa tâche. Soudain, un bruit perça le silence, et elle sursauta.

L'un des Eluvians venait de s'activer.

Elle se hâta de prendre place derrière un miroir. De sa position, elle pouvait à peine percevoir les deux figures qui 'avançaient, deux inconnues, dont une Qunari. Elle écouta leur conversation, chaque son amplifié par le silence ambiant; retint le nom que l'une d'elles donnait à ce lieu (« le Croisement »), mais n'en apprit rien de plus.

Jusqu'à cette phrase, qui confirmait ses espoirs.

« Tous les miroirs ne mènent pas à notre monde. »

La femme aux cheveux noirs comme des ailes de corbeaux semblait en connaître beaucoup sur les Eluvians. Peut-être plus que Merrill elle-même.

L'identité de la Qunari lui semblait plus claire désormais. Il devait s'agir de cette Inquisitrice qui avait indirectement causé la perte de Hawke. Mais Merrill n'avait pas de place dans son coeur pour lui en vouloir.

Elle les regarda partir, avant de se lever.

Il lui fallait continuer de chercher. Encore et encore. Explorer chaque parcelle de ce lieu si nécessaire. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve le miroir qui la mènerait à Hawke, s'il en était un.

Non. Pas de place pour les « si ».

Elle trouverait Marian. La ramènerait. Quoi qu'il lui en coûte.  
  


* * *

  
La fatigue alourdissait chacun de ses membres. Merrill ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis sa traversée de l'Eluvian. Elle n'était pas même certaine de savoir où se trouvait son point d'entrée.

Presque tous les miroirs rencontrés s'étaient révélés condamnés. Presque. Les rares à ne pas l'être n'avaient pas activé son sort, et ne devaient mener que dans des ruines abandonnées, ou des dimensions autres que l'Immatériel.

Merrill s'essuya les yeux, tenta de redresser son dos pour gravir les marches qui se présentaient à elle. Les édifices du Croisement ne semblaient comporter que très peu d'Eluvian, mais cela n'entamait en rien sa détermination.

Elle trouverait ce qu'elle cherchait.

Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Son pied rencontra une pierre, et Merrill s'étala de tout son long. Elle laissa s'échapper un grognement, tenta de se redresser, en vain.

C'était comme si son corps refusait de lui obéïr.

Des larmes d'impuissance virent emplir ses yeux.

Elle les laissa couler.  
  


* * *

  
« Merrill! »

Marian.

« Merrill! Je sais que tu es là, alors tu as intérêt à me répondre!! »

Non. Pas Marian.

Elle ouvrit ses paupières, tâcha de reprendre ses esprits.

Ce n'était pas la voix de Marian.

« MERRILL ! »

Isabela.

Isabela !

Elle s'appuya sur ses bras pour se redresser. Encore faible. Trop faible. Ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Combien de temps depuis sa dernière conversation ?

« MERRILL !! »

Et Isabela qui n'abandonnait pas.

Merrill ne pouvait pas en faire moins.

« Ici. »

Faible, tout d'abord. Mais c'était déjà quelque chose.

« Ici ! »

Assise sur les marches, elle attendit. Un son de pas au loin, puis de plus en plus proche.

« Merrill ! Bon sang, quelle tête de mule ! »

Elles ne s'étaient pas revues depuis que tout le groupe s'était séparé. Isabela semblait en bonne forme, à l'exception du souci qui envahissait son visage – il fallut quelques temps à Merrill pour comprendre qu'elle-même en était la raison.

« Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-elle alors même que son amie la soulevait.  
— À ton avis ?! Quand j'ai reçu la lettre de Varric, j'ai tout de suite su que tu allais faire une bêtise, alors j'ai mis les voiles pour Kirkwall. Sérieusement, chaton...  
— Pas par là. »  
  
Isabela semblait vouloir lui faire descendre les marches. La ramener chez elle. Mais elle ne  
pouvait pas. Elle ne rentrerait pas sans Hawke.

« Chaton...  
— Pas. Par. Là.  
— Si tu t'attends à ce que je t'aide dans ton entreprise suicidaire...  
— Pas sans elle ! »

Merrill prit une grande inspiration, ignora les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Encore.

« Je ne peux pas rentrer sans elle, Isabela.  
— Et moi, je ne peux pas te laisser le choix. Je suis vraiment désolée, chaton, mais c'est de la folie, et...  
— Non ! »

Elle n'était pas assez forte pour repousser complètement Isabela, mais elle pouvait au moins tenter de l'avoir par surprise. Merrill s'écarta violemment de son amie, mais tituba aussitôt.

« Tu oublies que je suis une pirate, chaton. Les réflexes, ça me connaît.  
— Isabela, je t'en supplie...  
— Écoute-moi au moins, tête de mûle. Tu me dois bien ça, après toute ces années. »

Merrill soupira, mais finit par hocher la tête.

« Bien. »

Tout en parlant, Isabela les fit avancer. Un pas après l'autre.

« Voilà ce qui va se passer : je vais te ramener chez toi, et te préparer un bon petit plat. Enfin, « bon », tout est relatif, vu le contenu de ta penderie, mais on va faire au mieux. Ensuite, tu vas dormir. Beaucoup. Et ne t'avise pas de filer en douce dès que j'aurai les yeux fermés, parce que je te préviens tout de suite: ça ne va pas se passer comme ça. Une fois que tu te seras reposée... et je n'arrive pas à croire que je m'apprête à dire ça... on reviendra. Toutes les deux. Parce que je te connais, chaton. Et je sais qu'il n'y a pas moyen de te faire changer d'avis sur ce coup-là.  
— Mais... chaque seconde compte...  
— Aie confiance en elle, chaton. Aie confiance en elle. Pour l'instant, c'est tout ce qu'on puisse faire. »  
  


* * *

  
Un bruit dans la nuit – à moins que ce ne fut le jour. Quelqu'un frappait à sa porte.

Marian ?

Un espoir soudain. Merrill ouvrit les yeux, s'apprêtant à se lever, lorsque la figure d'Isabela s'interposa.

« C'est rien, chaton. Dors. Les renforts sont arrivés. »

Elle demeura confuse quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que 'élève la voix grave du nouvel arrivant.

« Je suis là.  
— Ça, je le vois bien. C'est moi ou tu as encore gagné du muscle ?  
— Ce n'est pas le moment, Isabela. »

Un « Je sais bien », plus doux, presque murmuré, mais pas suffisamment pour que Merrill ne l'entende pas.  
  
« Les renforts » se présentèrent alors à elle. Isabela n'avait pas tort : Fenris semblait avoir gagné en carrure. La vie de vagabond tueur d'esclavagistes lui allait bien.

Il demeura en retrait. Merrill ne se faisait aucune illusion : il n'était pas là pour elle mais pour Isabela, pour Hawke. À vrai dire, elle était surprise qu'il soit là tout court, qu'il ait accepté son plan.

Comme s'il lisait ses pensées, elle vit son regard glisser vers l'Eluvian. Il ne dit rien, mais la manière dont il serrait la mâchoire suffisait à la renseigner.

Oh non, il n'était certainement pas là pour elle. Et il n'aimait pas son plan.

« Chaton, je t'ai dit de dormir. On ne partira pas tant que tu ne seras pas reposée. Et toi aussi, Fenris. Ça fait combien de temps que tu ne t'es pas posé sur un lit ? »

Merrill ferma les yeux et tâcha de ne plus rien écouter.

Il fallait qu'elle dorme, oui. Pour mieux repartir.  
  


* * *

  
  
Malgré les efforts d'Isabela, leur quête demeurait principalement silencieuse. Fenris broyait du noir, et n'avait toujours pas adressé un seul mot à Merrill depuis son arrivée. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance.

À trois, les recherches allaient plus vite. Ils avaient commencé par l'édifice dans lequel Isabela l'avait trouvée, fouillant les pièces une à une, en vain.

Ironiquement, ce fut Fenris lui-même qui donna l'alerte.

« Par ici ! » s'exclama-t-il soudain, comme une pointe d'agitation dans sa voix.

Et pour de bonnes raisons.

L'Eluvian s'élevait sur un mur de pierre nu, et s'avéra plus haut encore que tous ceux qu'ils avaient rencontrés jusque là.

Ouvert.

Merrill sentit un frisson la parcourir, suivi d'une vague de chaleur.

Elle n'avait pas une seule seconde à perdre.

« Attends ! »

Le cri d'Isabela ne suffit pas à la retenir.  
  


* * *

  
  
L'Immatériel.

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour comprendre l'ampleur de ce qu'elle voyait.

L'Immatériel.

Elle avait réussi.

Merrill s'agenouilla sous le poids de l'émotion.

Autour d'elle, tout n'était que brume et ruines. Cela ne ressemblait pas à ses rêves – où elle avait passé tant de temps à chercher Hawke depuis sa disparition. Non, c'était à la fois plus clair et plus confus. Des couleurs plus vives, mais également plus d'ombres.

Au loin, la Cité Noire s'élevait : il ne demeurait aucun doute sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Des jurons derrière elle. Isabela d'abord, puis Fenris.

« Wow, j'en ai connu des aventures, mais ça...  
— C'est de la folie.  
— Et pourtant, coupa Merrill, tu es là. »

Il ne lui répondit pas. Isabela s'agenouilla près d'elle.

« Et maintenant, chaton ? Je ne suis pas une spécialiste de la question, mais de ce que j'en sais, l'Immatériel s'étend à l'infini. Et même si je me doute qu'on n'aura pas trop de mal à savoir quand on sera proche de Hawke, d'ici là...  
— J'ai un sort pour la localiser. »

Merrill mit la main dans son corsage, et retira le morceau de tissu qu'elle gardait près de son coeur. Derrière elle, Fenris manqua de s'étouffer.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas...  
— Localiser la femme que j'aime grâce à un morceau de tunique que j'ai gardé la dernière fois qu'elle s'est blessée ? C'est précisément ce que je m'apprête à faire. »

La peine et l'impatience la rendaient incisive, au point où une partie d'elle ne se reconnaissait presque plus, mais cela n'avait pas la moindre importance.

« Tu ne sais même pas comment ta magie va réagir à l'Immatériel.  
— D'après Varric, l'Inquisitrice et son mage n'ont pas eu de soucis.  
— Varric t'a-t-il précisé s'ils ont utilisé la magie du sang ? »

Elle décida de l'ignorer, d'ignorer la main d'Isabela posée sur son épaule, et se mit au travail.

Non, tout cela n'avait vraiment pas la moindre importance.  
  


* * *

  
Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de leur but. Chaque démon sur leur route n'était qu'un obstacle temporaire dont ils se débarrassaient facilement, une perte de temps nécessaire mais qui ne la rendait pas moins impatiente.

Même Isabela avait mis fin à ses tentatives de conversation à présent. Elle avait d'abord marché en tête de cortège, mais le pas rapide de Merrill n'avait pas tardé à dépasser le sien, aussi se tenait-elle désormais à l'arrière avec Fenris. Merrill ne doutait pas que les regards qu'ils échangeaient devenait de plus en plus éloquents avec le passage du temps.

Le sort continuait de les guider, mais ne leur indiquait nullement quand ils arriveraient à destination. Ni même si Hawke était vivante.

Elle l'était. Elle devait l'être. Il n'y avait pas d'autre option possible. Une nouvelle vague de démons apparut. Dont un de luxure, ses paroles pleines de promesses et de tentation. Merrill l'abattit sur place avant qu'il n'achève son discours.

Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ces sottises. Elle avait bien appris sa leçon, après tout.  
  


* * *

  
Pour la deuxième fois en peu de temps, Merrill avait le souffle coupé.

Sa transe ne dura que quelques secondes néanmoins, après quoi elle se précipita sur le corps inerte sous ses yeux.

« Non, non, non !! »

Hawke gisait face à terre, une entaille dans son armure. Sa main s'étirait vers son bâton de mage, tombé à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Merrill la souleva, posa son visage sur ses genoux. Oublia tout d'Isabela et Fenris, à quelques mètres derrière elle.  
  
« Hawke... Marian !! »

Les yeux noirs s'ouvrirent grand. Impossible de se tromper sur ce qui les habitait.

Terreur pure.

Surprise, Merrill en sursauta.

Et Hawke se leva, chancelante. Attrapa son bâton et le pointa vers celle qui avait tout fait pour la retrouver.

« Hawke ! »

Isabela s'interposa, venue de nulle part. La présence imposante de Fenris se fit sentir aux côtés de Merrill.

« Vous n'avez pas encore compris ? »

Le bâton crépitait, mais cela n'était rien, rien face au désespoir dans la voix de Marian.

« Ça ne marchera pas ! Alors dégagez... dégagez, démons, ou mourrez !  
— Hawke, arrête, c'est bien nous !  
— Parce qu'Isabela s'aventurerait dans l'Immatériel, peut-être ? Et Fenris... Fenris la suivrait ?  
— Pour toi, oui. »

La voix grave et posée ramena Merrill à toutes les fois où elle avait aimé Fenris, toutes les fois où elle aurait voulu s'en rapprocher, sans que jamais il ne la laisse faire. Tous ces conflits entre eux ne valaient plus rien à présent face à tout ce qu'elle entendait dans cette voix. Face à sa dévotion envers Hawke.

« Non. »

Marian secouait la tête. Le bâton crépitait toujours.

« Non. Mensonges. »

Merrill savait que c'était à elle de parler. À elle de ramener son âme-soeur à la raison. Elle avait déjà tant parcouru, à travers les mondes. Alors pourquoi les mots ne lui venaient-ils pas ?

« Hawke. »

Non, c'était faux. Un seul mot, un seul nom à ses lèvres.

Les yeux de Marian se mirent à briller. Des larmes.

Merrill ne l'avait vu pleurer que deux fois. Après sa mère, et après Anders, Kirkwall, les grandes batailles et toutes les pertes engendrées.

« Hawke, je t'en supplie...  
— Hawke. »

Isabela tremblait de tout son corps. Seul Fenris semblait stable parmi elles, jusqu'à ce que Merrill lève les yeux vers lui et lise l'expression sur son visage.

Non, aucun d'entre eux n'était stable.

« Hawke, Isabela reprit. Merrill a tout fait pour te retrouver. Laisse-la te ramener, maintenant.  
— Merrill. »

Un chuchotement, à peine audible.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y répondre que Fenris se retournait subitement pour se jeter sur un démon de rage qui s'apprêtait à les attaquer. Isabela le rejoignit aussitôt, et Merrill se força à se lever, à pointer son bâton en direction du danger, à attaquer et attaquer encore, à élever des barrières pour les protéger, jusqu'à ce que le calme revienne.  
Puis elle se tourna vers Hawke.

Plus de crépitement. Plus de tremblements non plus, bien qu'elle sembla prête à s'affaisser.

« Merrill. »

Une ébauche de sourire.  
  
Merrill s'élança vers elle, la rattrapa dans sa presque-chute, posa ses mains du part et d'autre de son visage, pressa leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

« Marian.  
— Je t'ai manqué, hein ? »

Elle sourit, pour la première fois depuis une éternité.

« Oui. »

Et pas qu'à elle !

Nul besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'Isabela était radieuse, que Fenris se tenait un peu plus droit.

Le visage de Marian s'assombrit à nouveau. Au fond de ses yeux, la terreur se tapissait encore.

« Merrill, je suis...  
— Oublie. Oublie ça pour l'instant. »

Elle semblait si faible.

Merrill pivota, de façon à soutenir Hawke, tout en la serrant contre elle. Fenris vint se placer de l'autre côté, le bras de Marian sur son épaule, prêt à supporter la majeure partie de son poids.

Isabela hocha la tête et commença à avancer.

« J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu, chuchota Merrill. Je suis désolée de ne pas...  
— Toi aussi, oublie. Tu es là... c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Le chemin du retour serait long et difficile, pour toutes les deux. Et rentrer à Kirkwall n'en était que le début.

La tête collée à celle de Marian, yeux fixés vers l'horizon, Merrill fit un pas en avant.


End file.
